Tilt mechanisms are used to adjust a tilt angle of an electronic display to provide ergonomic viewing options for a user. In some cases a tilt mechanism may also be referred to as a tilt, a pivot, or a pivot mechanism. In general, a tilt mechanism provides an angular range of motion about a tilt or pivot axis. A tilt mechanism can thus be coupled to an electronic display to allow an user to adjust the display's tilt angle. Tilt mechanisms usually also include some type of mechanism to maintain the desired tilt angle against the weight of the electronic display. Some tilt mechanisms provide a force that offsets some or all of the torque created by the weight of the electronic display about the tilt axis. Such a force can allow a user to more easily move an electronic display through the available angular range of motion.